


Strade x readers

by StradesLeft_toe



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Abuse, Bad Strade (Boyfriend to Death), F/M, Help, Insanity, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ren X Reader - Freeform, Warning: Strade (Boyfriend to Death), insane, nsfl, nsfr, ren hana x reader, ren hana x strade, ren x strade, strade x reader - Freeform, strade x ren hana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StradesLeft_toe/pseuds/StradesLeft_toe
Summary: iykyk
Relationships: Protagonist/Strade (Boyfriend to Death), Ren/Strade (Boyfriend to Death), Ren/Strade (Boyfriend to Death)/You, Strade (BTD/TNR)/Reader, Strade (BTD/TNR)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. First night

WARNINGS!! be aware that this fic includes.  
Piss  
Rape  
Gore  
Blood  
Stockholm syndrome  
Language fetish?  
Possibly more  
However, there WILL be consensual acts, there WILL be wholesome things.

I was at a bar after a long day of pure stress, sweat running down my forehead from the humidity.

The Bars door opened, the loud creak ringing in my ears. From the corner of my eye I see someone sit down in the seat next to me. I didn't bother to say anything to them or even look them in the eye.  
They ordered a beer, accent heavy. What was it? French? German? No. Definitely German.

There was a long, awkward silence as they waited, them finally speaking up.  
"What brings you here? Never seen you around..", sounds like a dude. I lift my head up from staring at my lap to meet his gaze.  
He's beautiful. Strange but gorgeous yellow eyes, dark brown short hair, his smile so big and enthusiastic. He smelled of oil and freshly mowed grass. Mechanic?  
"Oh, stress, school ya know." "Ahh.." He nods, "What is your name?" "(Y/N)."

He repeated my name with a look of awe. "It suits you, you're stunning." Strade told me. I felt the blush rushing to my cheeks.  
It quickly stopped when I heard the beer being sat down in front of Strade, him paying.

"Well.. would you like something to drink? Beer?" "That would be nice, I'll pay." I brought out my wallet, pulling out a few bucks, him lowering my wallet.

"No need. I'll be paying," Strade gave me a smirk of, "Oh are you sure? I don't want you to go broke.."

"Go broke?" He repeated, letting out a laugh. "Beautiful and has a sense of humor, I like it."

I was visibly confused, Strade only letting out a chuckle as he called the waiter over, ordering another beer for me.

"Have any friends?" He asked in the nicest tone I've ever heard. So..soothing.

"Yes, I do, but exams are stopping me from seeing them more often." I look down at my hands, the waiter handing Strade the beer and sliding it over to me.

"That's depressing... I surely hope you get to see them some time soon." He said as I looked up, tucking some of my hair behind my ear, I nod.

"Drink up Liebling!" He pats my back, chugging the beer while remaining direct eye contact with me. It seemed as if he WANTED me to drink it.

A bead of sweat went down my forehead as I started to drink as fast as I could. What if he put something in this? The waiter gave it to HIM after all.

"Nothing to be stressed about Liebling," Strade rubbed my back, a chill going down my spine.

"By the way. What does Liebling mean?" I asked, the way I said it was horrible, and I could tell because of his eyebrows rising into a laugh.

"It means Darling. I hope thats okay with you," He gave me a worried look, me nodding. "Thats okay Strade." I gave him a reassuring smile.

Strade let out a big sigh of relief, then let out a laugh. A really attractive one. I loved it.

"Mm, I should go. Time flied and it's pretty late." I got up from my chair and tucked it back in, Strade frowning.

"Aww, alright Liebling. I hope I can see you again." He said, giving me a smile, which I gave back.

As I left, I felt his stare, which was..odd. Was he checking me out or something?

It was pretty dark out, the light of the moon shining on the road. Walking.  
And walking.

I heard footsteps behind me, muscles tensing up. I feel creeped out.

I power walked, the person behind me doing it as well, possibly faster.

At that point I ran. The person behind me as well, I freaked out, this is the day I die isn't it?

I felt a hand wrap around my hips and arms, being forced towards someones chest, a hand wrapping around my mouth.

"Struggle and you're dead, got it?" A familiar voice said, is that Strade?!

I nodded nervously, I felt his grin against my ear, him giving my ear lobe a lick. I immediately felt disgusting.

I heard something rustling, then he tied a cloth around my mouth, then another cloth around my arms he was holding.

He led me to his car, looking around at my surroundings so if I get out I can report this bastard immediately.

He opened his trunk and tossed me into it, my claustrophobia kicking in as he shut it immediately, I saw his smug grin and his flushed face before he did. It definitely was him.

.

I fell asleep in the trunk, waking up tied to a pole, Strade standing right in front of me with a big grin.

I was dizzy, vision blurry. "Hello Liebling!" He smiled widely. I immediately freaked out. "What the fuck Strade? Let me go!" I struggled, yelping when I felt tight rope rub against my skin.

"Aww, did I tie them too tight?" He leaned closer. "I'm sorry. I can't help it." He rubbed my cheek. "You look good with a little rope burn."

I spat on his face, Strade going speechless, laughing maniacally. "Ahh I fighter! I like it." He wiped the saliva away and licked it, me gagging.

"Anyways, how was the sleep Liebling?" Strade asked me, hands going in his pockets, leading to no reply from me.

What I got back was an eyebrow being raised. "Nothing to say?" He pulled out a knife, coming closer.

I freaked out, trying my best to get out leading to nothing but rope burn.

Strade sat on my legs for what I suppose is to help me hold still, and started cutting my collarbone.

Letting out a scream, he stopped when he reached my boob line. "There we go! So, are you gunna answer my question or not?" Strade got up, hands on his hips with his head tilted with impatient foot tapping.

"I sl-slept fine!" I spoke up, earning me a smile of approval from Strade. "Thats great! Now, are you hungry? Thirsty?" Strade asked, I thought about it.

"I could really go for something to eat," I told him, earning a nod as he grabbed a protein bar, opening it up, squatting, face nearly touching mine.

"Mmmm hmmm.." He took it out of its wrapper and threw it across the room, poking my lips with the bar.

I parted my lips, taking it into my mouth, I could tell he liked what I was doing, so I bit down as hard as I could, even though it scraped my teeth from the aggression

Strade laughed, his tongue running across his teeth. "Such a dirty mind..." He smirked. "What do you mean..?" I chewed, "No sane person bites that hard for the sake of someone watching them."

Sane? What did he mean? I didn't question it.

I finished the bar, with the last bite I had to put his thumb in my mouth, which, this still disgusts me. I sucked on, only because it tasted like berries, which was quite odd despite his gross body oder smell.

"Interesting! Noted." Strade grinned. I feel gross, the weight of utter disgust and regret on my shoulders.

"Why don't we get started now hmm?" Strade pulled out the bloody knife again, making me flinch in response.

"You could definitely use more of those cuts, they look great on you!" He chirped, I didn't respond. I didn't want to feed into this maniac.

"Mm, maybe here.." He started pointing at spots on my body from afar, I could tell.

"Ohhh.." Strade chuckled. "I can imagine it now..." He bit his lip, coming closer as he towered over me. I still had some energy left from the food, so I shot him a glare. I could take what he gives me.

"Wagemutig.."

I had absolutely no clue what he said, but I could tell it was in German.

He shrugged, grabbing the collar of my shirt and slowly ripped it downward, my lacy bra immediately caught his eye.

He chuckled, throwing the now in half shirt across the room where the protein bar wrapper was.

"You're sweaty, scared?" He asked, looking up at me with that cheeky grin of his. I nodded, Strade laughing. "Good."

He bent down and licked a bead of sweat off of my shoulder, my face furrowing in disgust. "Salty."

Of course it's gunna be salty, this guy was a moron.

Strade pulled away, humming, analyzing my body, dragging the cold knife on my right breast. I shivered, he could do anything he wants...

Am I gunna die here?

He added pressure to my breast, watching the blade slowly go into my skin, me sucking air through my teeth. Could he go any slower?!

He stopped halfway, pulling the knife out. "Mmhmm." He grinned, licking the wound. "I didn't want to go too deep, just in case.. I have so much in store for you my liebling!" He laughed.

I looked at him daringly, mad. Strade only smiled. "Aw, someones upset." 

Strade squatted in front of me, dragging the blade on my thigh. "One,"

Cut.

"Two."

Cut.

This went on until there was ten cuts on both of my thighs. I was worn out already, energy drained.

"C'mon, chill out! Breathe! Would you like stitches?" Strade grabbed a needle and thread. He smiled widely.

I thought about it, but nodded. "Please.. I'd like that.." I whispered, "Great!"

Strade came close, putting the needle into my skin, starting to stitch it until it fully closed.

"I forgot something!" Strade realized, opening a bottle and splashing half of it on both of my thighs. "Alcohol!"

I let out a screech of pain, it burned. It stung. It just hurt.

Strade chuckled, leaning close into my face. "I know you're excited, you're leaking through your shorts. Or did you get so scared you pissed yourself? Either way you're licking it up."

I looked down at my crotch, he wasn't wrong, I couldn't tell.

Strade took a big sniff of the air, me cringing. "Piss. It went everywhere." Strade laughed. "Get ready Liebling." He leaned so close our foreheads touched, yanking down my shorts and underwear, untying the rope.

I cracked my wrists as he gave me a few seconds, then slammed my face to the puddle of piss in front of me with his boot.

"Lick it up."

Was he insane?!

"If you throw up you're licking that up too. If you get through this I'll give you a gift! How does that sound Liebling?" 

I nodded the best I could, with tears in my eyes.

I stuck my tongue out, licking up the puddle in front of me. It smelled like ass, it tasted like it too, but the taste of blood in my mouth covered it up. The blood was much more pleasurable anyway.

I looked up and made eye contact with Strade, he was licking his teeth. I could tell he was turned on by this.

Few minutes passed, it felt like hours, but I finished up. "Wie schön.." He whispered under his breath.

Strade got off of my head, tying me back up. "You did such a good job. Now.. for the gift."

He turned, grabbing something, was that the sound of a drill?!

A wave of pure anxiety went through me when he turned back to me, holding a hammer and drill.

"Which one? Hammer or drill?"

I looked at them throughly, "B-Both.."

I immediately regretted that, seeing his smile drop into a shocked look, eyes widening.

"B-Both?!" He shouted, I saw him get hard, then he bursted into laughter. "Lieber Gott Liebling, du hast keine Ahnung, was du durchmachen wirst.."

He walked up close to me, kneeling as he put a nail on my ankle, aiming the hammer. At this point I accepted it.

He slammed the hammer down, earning a scream from me. "My god.." He started panting, probably imagining what he could do to me.

He aimed another nail at my knee, grabbing the drill, starting it up.

I looked at him with fear in my eyes, us making eye contact, him slamming his lips into mine, a sloppy kiss happening. 

He pulled away after a few moments, putting the drill on the nail, blood splattering across the room as the nail slowly went into my skin until it hit bone.

I choked a sob, toes curling, but..for some reason, that pain into a pleasure. I let out a moan, Strade looking up at me with pure joy.

"Interesting!" He let out, throwing everything across the room with my clothes were, still panting. "Very interesting.." He analyzed my body, head to my toes.

He untied me again, then slammed me down onto the floor.

I accepted this, this did nothing but turn me on, this excites me. 

He crawled in between my legs, slamming his lips onto my neck, pulling on the sensitive skin with his teeth to earn nothing but what he wanted from me, moans and cries of pain.

This man was messed up in so many ways and I knew that, but he's making my legs shake, out of excitement! 

"You want this don't you? You've always wanted this? Admit it. Admit it (Y/N). You wanted this badly huh?"

I swallowed, then nodded, feeling his hot breath on my neck. "Ha..I knew it! I knew it!" He let out, he was so excited, kinda like a toddler.

He unzipped his pants after lifting his head back up, I balanced myself on my elbows to watch what he was doing, unbuckling himself, pulling his pants and boxers down to his mid-thigh.

He looked down at my crotch, licking his lips. "You're wet Liebling... I like that." He laughed, slamming inside with absolutely no warning.

My head fell back onto the floor with a loud moan, my head gashing open, Strade wrapping his hands around my head to stop the blood flow as much as he could, slamming into me.

Did he want to keep me alive? Did he want me safe? I felt my heart skip a beat, does he feel that way about me? Does he love me?

He looked down at my cunt, chuckling, "You look so pretty like this, Liebling.." Strade smiled, kissing the wound on my breast.

It hurt, but it felt so good.

He kept slamming into me, rolling his hips into mine. "Ich werde dich zu meiner Schlampe machen.."

I had no clue what Strade was saying, but it was hot. I might ask for some German tips.

I started rubbing my clit, Strade slamming deep into me as I felt his cum fill me up. I came as well not too long after.

Strade immediately pulled out, getting dressed, running to where his tools were, grabbing bandages, wrapping it around my head and wound.

I slowly drifted off after he tied me back up, whispering into my ear.

"You mean nothing."


	2. Second Night

WARNING!! THE MENTION OF BARFING/VOMIT/ACTUALLY BARFING + CANNIBALISM?

I woke up, my neck straining, it seemed to still be dark, my vision is blurry.

Strade wasn't here, I was pretty hungry too.

He didn't seem to tie me up properly, as when I struggled my wrists slid right through the rope with no struggle.

I rubbed it gently, standing up. My legs were aching from what happened, and now that I've come to my senses I feel disgusted liking.

It stunk in the basement, the smell of piss, rotten flesh, and probably vomit filling the room, making me about to vomit.

I noticed a white mini fridge, opening it. It was FILLED with beer and frozen packs of blood.

It REEKED. I grabbed a thing of beer and did my best to open it with my teeth, the loud pop filling the room.

I froze in my tracks.

I shoved the beer back into the fridge and ran back to the pole, sliding my wrists back into the rope, hearing a loud stomping noise and the creak of a door.

It was Strade.

His hair was a mess and he looked like a sleepy toddler, he had a robe on that looked really comfortable, he looked.. cute.

I got that thought out of my head as fast as possible.

Strade yawned. "I know what you did." He said, I held my breath. "You..did?" "I'd punish you, but I'm too tired for that. So, I'll let you off the hook. But don't act like your scott free tomorrow." He gave me this glare. Those eyes glaring at me through the dark.

I swallowed and nodded, but he walked behind me, I yelped, feeling him tighten the rope.

"There ya go!" He gave me a friendly smile, wiping away the sweat on my forehead, kissing it gently.

A blush crept to my face as I saw him leave, my eyes slowly closing.

.

I woke up to the feeling of being kicked, gasping.

"Mornin' Liebling!" Strade smiled, his face close to mine, analyzing every movement I made.

I would say I was scared, but I felt more turned on, our lips nearly touching.

He pulled back, letting out a low chuckle. "Did somethin to eat? Drink? Maybe the drink you opened last night?" He glared.

I felt a chin down my spine, remembering what he said last night about a punishment.

"I'm not letting you chose, you're taking the beer, which is good huh? I bet your thirsty." He opened up the mini fridge, grabbing the beer, then laughed.

"It's become a slushie! Stay put." He left with the beer.

I sat there, anxiety filling my body, what if he goes to poison it?

He cane back not too long later with a dog bowl filled with the beer slush, placing it in front of me.

He slammed my face into the bowl, I couldn't breathe.

"Eat up, pup!"

I could hear his smile, I just know that bastard is smiling.

I had no clue how to eat this, drink? Who knows.

I licked it up like a puppy, I could feel his stare down my neck, my wrists in pain from the irritation of being held down.

I finished up, him yanking my hair back to look at me. "Haha! You have some on your face." He grinned, licking it off of me.

My nose, cheeks, forehead, chin, anywhere you can imagine. "Mm. Tastes like shit." He rolled his eyes, kicking the bowl across the room. I got myself comfortable.

"I'm feeling a bit bored," He whispered, grabbing his knife from his pocket.

I took a shaky breath, him coming close.

"I found out a new game last night," he untied only one of my hands, holding it down in front of me.

"The knife game. Do you know how it works?"

I nodded, I knew this game too well.

"Good, just a refresher however.."

He stabbed the floor, then in between my thumb and index, the floor, then between my index and middle.

"Then we continue until you lose a finger. If it goes for too long..I'll just chop up whatever finger of your liking. Either way its a lose lose situation for you." Strade giggled.

I got myself prepared.

He started, slowly, humming a song. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

It slowly sped up, I started to sweat.

He started to pant, was he getting excited? Was the anticipation getting to him?

Strade let out a low growl from his throat, putting the knife down, stepping on my hand to keep me pinned down.

"You're lucky. Now. Pick a finger. Quick." He smirked, what type of boot was this? It hurt like hell...

"Pinky.." I said, it's probably the most useless finger and I could get used to living without it anyway, if I do live.

He smiled, those crazy eyes glaring down at me, picking his knife back up and crouched in front of me, hand pinning my wrist down.

"Feel free to make as much noise as you want, my liebling.." He chuckled, slowly cutting it off.

He was so close to to me, so I laid my head on his shoulder, screaming into his sleeve.

I felt him shiver, he must've enjoyed that. This sick fuck.

Suddenly, I lost all feeling in my hand, I looked down to see my pinky separated from my hand. I gagged, facing away from Strade, throwing up all over the floor from my nausea.

"Mmmhmm.." Strade hummed, tying my hand back up.

"Gottverdammt.." Strade whispered, looking at the puke. Whispering something under his breath, then got an idea.

He left quickly, possibly to get something. I was still nauseous from throwing up.

He came back with a blender, at this point I didn't care what was happening.

Strade scooped the puke into the blender, putting the finger in it as well. I lifted up my head to see Strade plugging it in, then the click of a button. The room filling with a wet splat sound, the creaking of the table as he leaned onto the blenders cap to hold it still, and the loud blender filling the room.

I was shaking, what the fuck is he doing?!

He stopped it not too long later, grabbing an empty beer can and poured the mixture into it. 

He came close. Was he making ME drink that?!

Strade crouched in front of me, pulling my hair back, my skull hitting the pole with a 'bing!' sound. "Open your mouth." He demanded.

I hesitantly did, him dumping the thick, disgusting smelling mixture into my mouth, him covering my mouth with the hand he was holding my hair with, forcing me to swallow.

I was about to throw up again, but I managed to hold back.

"So good, you're doing do well!" He stroked my cheek with his thumb, I leaned into his hand, kinda enjoying it.

He continued, my muscles relaxing.

"Mmm, you like that?" Strade asked me, leaning his head down to make eye contact with me, I nodded, eyes closing.

"Thats great.." He whispered, getting oddly quiet.

Thats when I heard the sound of glass shattering, my head ringing and eyes shooting open.

My head darted up, looking at the floor. Glass was everywhere.

"What did you do?!" I screamed, Strade only letting out laughs of satisfaction, showing me the broken bottle. "Broke it, on ya headd~" He swung the cup around happily.

I shot him a glare, blood pouring down my cheek, a use piece of glass inside of my head. I was nauseous again.

"Aww, are you gunna pass out? You need some rest?" Strade stepped closer.

"I'd make you eat the glass, but I still wanna play with you, Liebling!" He said cheerfully, scooping up the glass pieces and throwing them away.

"Now, let me help ya." He smirked, kicking my gut, legs, shoulders, slapping my face and punching me in the worst places.

I laid on the floor hyperventilating, I could barely keep my eyes open. I felt him stitching me up, I guess I was a bit relieved he was still letting me live.

Strade didn't bother to take the glass piece out of my head, just made sure the blood stopped pouring out so much.

"Mm.." He licked his teeth, "You look good with a few extra bruises! You look like a fuck toy thats been used for years on end... non stop.. mm.." He hummed, I'm pretty sure the thought of it turned himself on.

"Ahhh.. I need to calm down." He rubbed his nose. "Entweder das oder ich lasse Ren sich darum kümmern. Gott, ich vermisse sein enges Loch.." He mumbled.

I didn't try to decipher what he just said, my head was pulsing too hard. I felt Strade kiss my cheek and leave, as I slowly drifted off...


	3. Third night

TW TO REN LOVERS- REN ABUSE, THE FOLLOWING HAPPENS TO HIM  
-WHIPPED  
-CUT  
-SHOCKED

there is a blowjob scene at the end doe 👀

.

I woke up in the same place as normal, but something was off.

The dim light from the mini fridge was glowing, a small shadow standing in front of it, drinking something.

I could barely see, but my eyes focused so I could see more clearly.

"Hello?" I said softly, the shadow flinching, facing me.

I saw a small tail around the thin legs, this wasn't a dog though, no dogs legs are that thin, and they aren't this jumpy either.

"Hey a-are you okay? Strade?" I mentally face palmed myself. This obviously wasn't Strade.

Small whimpers came out of them, walking over to the desk they turned on a lamp.

It was a petite boy, cigarette burns and scars on him, cat-like ears on his head. I had no clue where the tail come from, and to be honest I don't want to know.

He looked afraid, knees crossed slightly. He looked friendly for some part.

"Oh, hello..!" I said cheerfully, him waving hesitantly. "Whats your name? Mines (Y/N)." I smiled, him looking at the floor.

"I-I know what your name is, and i-it's Ren..how are you..alive?" Ren asked me gently. "Well.. Strade stitched me up." "No no, I know that.. but the.." He pointed to me, "glass.."

I felt my head, the glass was still in my head. "Oh, he...stopped the blood a little." I told Ren, him swallowing. "W-Well..he must..like you..!" Ren said, "T-Thats good, he won't hurt you as much.."

I highly doubt that, Strade was a psychopath. Ren was great though, cute and kind.

"I need your help...untie me, I'll help you leave, and we can be friends..!" I offered, him biting his lip. "I c-can't do that, but um..I can get you water and h-help your wound.." He said back, I nodded, I needed as much as he could give me.

He flashed me a smile, grabbing alcohol, tape and a piece of cotton. "S-Strade has tones of these, so no need to worry.." He whispered, of course I wouldn't worry about using his shit.

Ren came close, putting the cotton on the opened up alcohol bottle, tilting it just enough a perfect amount lays on the cotton, the cotton soaking it up easily.

He quickly took the piece of glass out of my head, replacing it with the cotton ball, then taped it onto my head. He stepped back and looked at me, it burned, but I knew his intentions.

Ren looked extremely proud in himself, like he actually did something useful.

He snapped back into reality, face dropping, then went to the huge cooler. He opened it as best as he could, arms and legs shaking from what I think is the weight.

"Ah..we don't have water, but we have ice!" He looked back at me, I gave him a nod.

He picked up a few ice cubs and handed it to me, I admired his claws, it suited him. 

I ate a few ice cubes off of his hand, keeping eye contact with him, I saw his face flush up, mine did a little too.

It was really cold, of course, so I ate it as fast as I could, but also as quiet as I could.

I leaned my head back with the last piece of ice in my mouth, Ren flicking his wrist to get the water off of his claw.

"H-Hungry?" He asked me, I shook my head no, which he looked..surprised at.

"Okay u-um. I wish you the best of luck. Please try your best to stay alive.. I don't want him bringing anyone else home.." He looked around nervously, and quickly left.

I drifted off again.

.

"Wakey wakey!" That familiar German accent said, shaking me awake.

There he was, that pretty face.

I need to stop this.

"Mornin! Now, to get it over with, where'd ya get that cotton from?" He asked, leaning against the desk.

I froze up, a bit hesitant at first, then sat up. "Uh..fox boy.." I forgot his name. God damn it.

Strade burst into laughter. "Fox boy?! Ren?!" He put a hand on his chest, laughing even harder. "Wooo boy.. your telling me he helped your wound? With absolutely no medical knowledge? You know he could've infected your wound right?"

I didn't want to believe him, but I kinda did, I rarely knew Ren and his past.

I bit my lip and looked at my lap. 

"You shouldn't trust Ren, when I found him he was all bloodied up with a knife, he killed his parents. Those ears and tail? He killed a fox for those."

There had to be a reason Ren did those things right? No one would... well, besides Strade, kill for no reason right? Well.. I have no clue if Strade's killed anyone.

"You don't wanna trust a murderer or animal abuser huh?" Strade got closer, checking under the cotton. "Ohh yeah thats infected, little bumps all over the wound." He ran a finger over the cut. I went pale.

"I'd try to help, but I don't know anything but how to stitch!" Strade shrugged.

"Little..bumps?" I whispered, "What if I'm just allergic to the alcohol?" "Then your thighs would be all itchy and rashy.." Strade whispered, running his hand on my thighs.

"The cotton?" "What your wearing is cotton isn't it?" "Wool." "Mmm..well I don't see any rashes here, and they don't look like hives.." He lightly scratched them, I let out a squeal. "Okay okay infection!" I said, him laughing.

"I told you, Ren can't be trusted my Liebling.. Thats why I'm harming him, because he's harmed others." "Then why are you hurting me?" "Out of love." He whispered into my ear, kissing my earlobe lightly.

I was so confused, so out of love he harms me? Is this a sick kink of his?

I tried not to think about it as much, knowing he's trying to get into my head.

"After what Ren put you through, don't you need some caring? Some..revenge? Infections can spread pretty quick ya know..."

I felt a bit angry in both Ren and Strade, so I nodded. I felt as if I needed a break, see someone else be harmed..

"Good girl." Strade flicked his tongue against my earlobe, patting my inner thigh. "Let me get him. Wait patiently, Liebling."

Strade got up and left, I heard scratching of wood, like nails scratching against a chalkboard, it made my ears ring.

I saw the poor boy get thrown down here, I couldn't help but feel saddened by my decision. What if Strade was wrong? And that..Ren really did try to help? 

A wave of regret went through me.

Strade walked down with cigarettes, rope, a whip, and a chair. Dear god.

Strade sat the chair right in front of me, forcing Ren onto it and tying him up. "There we go." Strade whispered under his breath.

I watched as Strade went behind Ren, taking off Ren's glasses and slammer them to the floor, them shattering everywhere.

"Okay, Ren, listen close." Strade said, grabbing that same knife he's used on me so many times and held it to Rens neck.

"Did you give this innocent, adorable, beautiful young lady an infection?" "I..N-No! I would never to that to someone!" 

Strade added pressure to his adams apple.

"Liar. Tell that to your parents I saw you eating." Strade smirked, Ren frozen in place. "Five, four." "Yes okay yes yes!"

"Bad boy." Strade grabbed the whip and slapped it across Rens thighs. "(Y/N) wants you hurt, because you harmed her, think about that. You're getting hurt after trying to help her wound because she got infected."

I couldn't watch this anymore, this poor boy...

Strade grabbed a remote out of his pocket, Rens legs at this point were shaking. "See this Liebling?" He showed me the remote. "The metal thing around his neck is a shock collar. Which setting do you want it on? And how many shocks."

I analyzed it. "The lowest one... t-twice.." I said shakily, Strade didn't look satisfied with that answer, but went with it and shocked Ren twice.

I could tell Ren hated this, but he looked relieved that it was only twice.

"This torture won't last long, because I know you're upset, Liebling.." Strades bottom lip popped out as he stroked my head.

He put the remote away and took out the knife again, slicing his right thigh, Ren letting out a howl of pain.

"Now, Liebling, what do you want me to carve into his leg?" Strade lightly asked.

"A heart.." I said, "A small one, I don't want him hurt anymore.." 

Strade nodded. "Didn't say how many," He grinned, carving five hearts into his left leg.

"You did such a good job Ren!" Strade cheerfully said, patting the blood down. "A-Ah.." Ren moaned out.

"Now, I just have one more request. But this is for (Y/N)." Strade looked back at me, I felt a chill go down my spine.

"Mm, after what I saw, I'm hard as shit." Strade hummed pulling down Rens shorts down to his ankles, he had no underwear on.

"Suck him off." Strade said, scooting the chair so close to me I could feel Rens body heat on my shoulders.

Strade set up a camera beside us, I looked up at Ren, a bit hesitant, Ren gave me a smile of reassurance. "It isn't that bad..just.. do it so you don't get hurt, its okay." Ren whispered.

After what Strade told him, about how I wanted him hurt, he wasn't upset? He didn't want me hurt?

I smiled back, taking his tip into my mouth, the camera was recording at this point.

"Ah.." Ren moaned out, I haven’t given a blowjob before, and not being able to use my hands on the first time is kinda a pain.

I slowly lowered my head down to take half of him, he was average sized, I looked over at Strade to see him rubbing himself through his pants, enjoying the show.

I looked back up at Ren, who’s eyes were closed tightly, tail wrapping around my neck. His tail was extremely soft and gentle, it made my muscles relax as I bobbed my head slowly.

Rens little moans were music to my ears, its much better then the whimpers of pain I heard from when Strade was whipping him. Much better.

I did my best to take him all, the tip hitting the back of my throat, node buried into his pubes. I couldn’t help but hold my breath before I did, considering Ren was sweating and I knew he was gunna stink up.

His body was getting warmer, making me start to sweat as well.

“Shit..” I heard Strade moan, his length completely exposed. I never got to take a good look at it, but god damn he was big.

I could hear Ren choke out a moan the best he could above me, looking up, he was biting his lip. I couldn’t help but get a bit turned on, desperately needing touched by someone.

“C..Close..!” Ren said, his legs were vibrating, I was kinda worried for him, they were going crazy.

I bobbed my head faster, deep throating him as I felt his cum go down my throat. I let myself swallow around him before I pulled off.

We both looked at Strade as a ‘we’re finished’ look, Strade turning off the camera.

“Mm...I should let you two get together more often. That was hot.” Strade shoved his cum covered hand in front of Ren’s face, Ren licking it off.

“Maybe..” He looked across the room, then went to grab something, Ren and I both confused.

Strade came back with that same metal collar and clicked it around my neck.

“Try to leave this house and you get shocked, understood?” Strade whispered into my ear as he untied both me and Ren.

I gave him a huge smile and nod, “Yes! I promise! Just get me out of this hell hole!” I clapped my hands together, basically praying to him.

“This doesn’t mean your suffering is over.” He pat my back, then opened the door.

“You’re both free to leave, Ren, give her a tour.”


	4. Fourth night

so i just realized ren doesnt have claws.... i couldve sworn he had some.... im-

TW: MENTION OF RAZORS, EATING DOG MEAT, EATEN OUT, FINGERED, FACE FUCKING

I immediately ran out of the basement, taking in the smell of utter death and... steak?

Strade closed the door behind him when Ren ran up, standing next to me. "Isn't much, but c-considering you just came out of a basement after three days.. It feels nice." Ren smiled.

I nodded at him, he held my hand and started to let me look around, the house was huge. There were about two floors, I'm not planning to stay in this damned house, so theres tones of room to hide.

I took note at which room was which and where they were, right after Strade sat me down on his huge chair, tying my hands behind my back and one of my legs tied to a desk right beside me. It had a smoking tray on it, it had razors in it, it looked pretty cool.

"Just because I let you out, doesn't mean you've gained your privileges, Liebling." Strade purred, stroking my cheeks with his thumbs.

I gave him a nod, I didn't want to fight him and be tossed back into that stupid basement.

"Das ist ein gutes Mädchen." Strade kissed my nose, then went to the kitchen.

Ren came up to me with a nervous smile. "Hi..u-uh are you o-okay after what happened?" "With the blowjob?" My head tilted, he nodded. "Oh, I'm okay, my throats a little sore."

Ren gave me a sad look, "Is there anything I can do as an apology..?" He whispered, I looked over at Strade, he was holding a dog bowl watching us closely.

"Oh..um.. no, it's okay Ren."I flashed him a smile, his face dropping, not impressed. "C'mon, I'll do anything! I just want... to make sure you're okay."

At this point he's on his knees, practically begging, I could see Strade in the corner of my eye, licking his lips.

My face flushed up, knowing what Strade wanted to see, this nasty fucker.

Ren gave me innocent looking eyes, I never knew someone could be so desperate to do something for another person. I flushed up, he's too kind to me, I didn't deserve this.

"Eat her out." Strade said.

Ren squealed, his head basically snapping towards Strade.

At this point, I knew none of us could back out.. Strade wanted something, and he's gunna get it. Forced or not.

"Haha! You're all blushed up, Ren!" Strade pointed at him, then shoved the bowl in my face.

The food in the bowl reeked of some kind of meat, I couldn't tell.

I ate out of the bowl, it tasted raw, like shit, there was water under the brick of meat, it tasted like water and the grease from the meat. Horrible.

The meat was hard, I pulled off to take a deep breath. "What is this?" I asked Strade.

"Dog meat."

I gagged, I'm eating a DOG?!

I stayed silent, then continued to eat. I felt disgusting, this poor dog.. could've had a good life. But I'm eating it, what if this was someone else's dog? They must be devastated. 

I tried to block out the sad things out of my mind and thought, what if the dog was in utter pain and couldn't fight for its life? You minus well put it out of its misery so it wouldn't suffer any longer.

Strade pulled the bowl back, satisfied, I was pretty full. He was generous despite the fact that this was a dog.

"Good job Liebling!" He grinned, then started yanking off my shorts and underwear forcefully, shoving Rens face in front of my cunt.

"Mmm, there we go," He stroked the back of Rens head, Ren leaning into the touch.

"Let me get you ready.." Strade said, going behind the chair as he reached in front of me, playing with my clit, possibly to get me horny. Although I already was from what happened.

"You're dripping wet! You must really like Ren." Strade laughed, showing Ren and I his finger, then shoved it into Rens mouth, him lightly sucking on it.

I felt myself get turned on, Ren looked so innocent and gentle, his eyes glossy and needy.

Strade took his finger out of his mouth, "Ready my Liebling?" Strade whispered into my ear. I nodded, I felt him form a grin on my ear.

Strade pushed Rens head closer to my cunt, Ren flicking his tongue over my clit, earning a moan from me.

Ren couldn’t help but smile, wrapping his lips around my clit, starting to play with it with his tongue, I was already so close, but I held it in.

“Mmmmhmm...” Strade hummed, Ren lowered his head to shove his tongue inside of me, I leaned my head back and let out a loud moan.

Strade pulled my hair back, the chair leaning back as well, kinda like a car seat where you can lean back.

Strade shoved his length into my mouth, which caught me way off guard, but I enjoyed it, him thrusting into my throat as I was being eaten out by Ren.

I looked down at Ren, he looked back at me with a desperate look, pulling off to shove a finger in me. It hurt a bit, but I got used to it and grinded my hips onto his finger the best I could.

I could tell Ren liked that, he went back to sucking and licking at my clit as Strade came in my throat, stroking my hair, letting me sit back up.

Strade untied my hands and I immediately went for Rens head, holding it close to my cunt, his eyes widening when I did so.

I felt him giggle, making a shiver go down my spine as he added a second finger into me, moving his hand as fast as he could.

“Fuck!” I cursed out.

“I’m-” I got cut off by Ren taking his fingers out, replacing it with his tongue, he knew what he was doing and he was amazing at it.

I tightened myself around his tongue, bucking my hips as I finished inside of his mouth.

My head fell onto the chair again, letting out pants from twitching like crazy. I got a bit over stimulated when I felt him sucking lightly, but he pulled off with a smile.

My lips formed into a grin when I saw his cum covered tongue, Strade whispering something into his ear, once again recording.

Ren gave Strade a nod and climbed into my lap, shoving his tongue into my mouth to pass on the cum. I obligated and swallowed it, I cringed at the taste, eyes shutting close.

I opened them to see Ren licking his fingers, smiling deviously. Strade put his camera away and walked over to us two, giving us both kisses on the cheeks.

“You both did a good job.” He scratched behind Rens ear, him once again leaning into the touch.

“Lets get you two to bed shall we? We have a long day tomorrow.”


	5. Fifth night

TW: RAPE, TEARING OF FLESH

Strade had brought Ren and I to what Strade calls it the 'guest bedroom', surprisingly this and only Strades room were the only bedrooms in the house. A bit odd...

"Get in a comfortable position you two, because you're both being chained up." Strade cracked his jaw, I cringed.

Ren was already getting comfortable, I can tell he's been here a while because he already knew what position he'd go into.

I laid on my belly in the weirdest, but oddly most comfortable position, both my arms and legs being chained up with a lock, same with Ren.

I started to think, is this how my life is gunna be forever? I'm hoping I don't have a baby, luckily I'm on birth control, but I need more.

Strade kissed both of our heads, "Try to leave and this will go off." Strade opened the door, it was those bells stores have for customers when they enter and leave.

I sighed. Theres gunna be no way out huh?

Ren tried calming me down by stretching the best he could toward me, nuzzling my neck lightly, I tried my best to lean into the touch to help.

Ren was the cutest, so kind as well, well.. so was Strade, he was attractive and really generous with my food. I felt as if Strade was already growing on me, like a friend, or a lover.

Strade left, Ren rested his chin on my shoulder and just stared. He looked..curious,  
drawn in, he puckered his lips.

I felt myself flush up, a kiss maybe?

I gave him a quick peck on the lips, Rens smile filling my vision.

"Thank you.. (Y/N), I never..have people in bed with me s-so.." He whispered, I only nodded. "It's fine Ren! I can lay here and give you smooches all night if I had to. I'm comfortable with you."

He gave me a mixed look of shocked, happy and confused.

"Comfortable..? With me? Didn't I...hurt you?" "Yeah, but thats okay, you meant the best and I know it." I flashed him a smile.

"Ahh..hahaha!" Ren laughed, I could tell he's getting overexcited, he's acting as if he hasn't heard this in years.

He took deep breaths. "I-I need to calm down..but thank you..!" He grinned happily once more, I nodded.

I was so happy I could make Ren feel this way, I’m glad we could find happiness while we were in this situation, even if we both knew it’s going to get worse.

Ren was a comfort for me, even if I’m giving him all the love he’s making me happy, making someone happy makes me happy, and thats all that matters.

I watched as he slowly drifted off to sleep, before that, I promised him I’d keep him safe no matter what. And that is true. I will. 

And nobody could stop me. Not even Strade.

.

I woke up. It was still pitch black, Ren was still fast asleep. I never wake up in the night..this is odd.

I couldn’t feel my legs, hell I couldn’t feel anything waist down, at this point my eyes focused.

My body was heavy, Ren wasn’t laying on me.. and I didn’t have a stomach ache, though that was a chance because of that dog meat. But this didn’t feel like a stomach ache..

There were slight groans, the bed shifting slightly. Don’t tell me...

I looked to see what was the cause of this, and there he was, Strade.

His eyes were shut tightly, hair laying in his face and shirt unbuttoned, he was holding my waist down tightly, shoving himself inside of me.

I was shocked. So shocked I couldn’t even make up what to say, should I fight? Resist? After all, I never gave consent.. to be frank I haven’t given consent to most things he’s done to me.

Slowly, I felt the pain, my body basically rebooting, Strade must’ve known that I was awake when he opened his eyes and made direct eye contact with me. His eyes lightly shining, those gross piss colored eyes haunting me.

Strade chuckled and leaned down to my ear and growled, kinda like a puppy.

“I heard everything last night, what you said to Ren.. thats impossible you know?” He pinched my skin harshly, earning a whimper.

“I could tie you up.. make you watch Ren go through hell and back, then I can tie Ren up and do the same to you. You can’t escape (Y/N). You’re both going to get hurt.”

Those words made my ears ring, this man was truely evil.

And I fucking loved it.

“Mmm.. knowing you however, you like the pain, you like it when I tell you this huh? You love the thought of me putting you through pain, because I’m doing it. You like this huh?” He leaned in so close we touched foreheads.

It was true, Strade was crazy, but he’s so... beautiful, he makes my heart skip a beat when I see him. Out of fear, but the fear drives me absolutely crazy.

“Answer me,” he bites my shoulder, ripping skin off. I immediately snapped back into reality and nodded as fast as I could, that wave of pain from the missing patch of skin turning into pleasure.

What was wrong with me? He just ripped skin directly off of my shoulder, and I enjoyed it. But I felt as if.. it was okay, because Strade did it. Out of love.

Something was ringing in the back of my mind, calling me mental and insane, but there was something else repeating what Strade told me.

‘He’s harming you out of love, he loves you, you have to love him back. You don’t want to hurt him do you?’

I tightened my walls around him, I earned a groan in response, which turned me on. Men moaning was always a huge turn on for me, and he wasn’t an exception.

His thrusts quickened by a lot, shivers going down my spine.

Strades hands slithered down to my clit as he sat up straight, pleased with my answer.

He rubbed my clit in circles, it felt much different then what Ren did when he was licking it. Strades hands were always huge, much larger then mine, so that just made it better.

Strade leaned down once more and kissed me, roughly, hungrily.

I happily kissed back, enjoying this now as I wrapped my legs around him.

He bit down on my bottom lip and pulled as much as he could, tearing off a little piece, whats with him and tearing things?

Blood trickled down my lip, him wiping it with his thumb, shoving it into my mouth.

“We’re basically the same person, we’re both messed up in our own ways..like you said yourself.. you like this. You sick fuck.” He bit down on my ear lobe roughly, I was sucking the blood off of his thumb, I lost all feeling in my ear, it went completely numb.

He came inside me, I didn’t even have the chance to finish, but thats okay.

“Mmmm..” He hummed. “It would’ve been better if you stayed asleep, tight the entire time and completely under my control...” He bit his own lip. I couldn’t help but get turned on again.

“Expect that soon, Liebling.” He winked and pulled out. The mental image from his perspective, an unconscious me as he took advantage.

I stopped thinking about it, I needed to be touched and I wasn’t able to because of being tied up. I might ask Ren... no, I can’t use this poor boy for pleasure..

Strade pat my belly and helped me get my undies and shorts back on, rubbing my inner thigh, it felt amazing. He was purposely doing it now.

His hand slithered to my cunt again, but stopped and pulled back. “Well, goodnight!”

He left. 

I was laying there, needy and turned on beyond belief. That bastard.


End file.
